Just a Little Damp
by Strickens
Summary: Just a little fluff drabble. Chloe comes home to Beca after a rainstorm, cuteness ensues.


**This is my first Bechloe fic. Yay! I have officially become Bechloe shipping trash, please be kind to the environment and dispose of said trash thoughtfully.**

* * *

There was a heavy 'clack' and metallic rattling as a figure draped in a knee length coat pushed the door open to 24 Riviera Street. Their boots shuffled against the beige carpet, leaving behind visible prints, rivulets of rainwater dribbling down the slope of the footwear and plopping gracefully onto the floor.

The apartment was dark, save for the soft hue of moonlight spilling in through the bay windows overlooking the lounge room. Sighing softly, the figure shrugged their shoulders, helping slide the heavy coat off their arms. Taking a few steps into the lounge room, they tossed the article of clothing at the sofa, revealing rain soaked jeans and a tank top.

Peering around the room, the figure stretched out her back before letting a small puff of air out from between her lips.

"Beca?" she called, kicking her boots from her feet and tossing them beside the sofa. When no reply came, she moved through the house, making her way to the linen cabinet and taking out a fresh towel.

Wrapping the fabric around her fiery red hair, soaked from the rain, she called out yet again. "Sorry I'm home late Beca, I got caught in a rainstorm," a tiny smile pinching her cheeks. "I guess that's what I get for not checking the weather before going out like you told me, huh?" She said it quietly, more to herself than to anyone else.

In reply, the house was filled only with the sound of silence and the gentle pattering of rain as it continued to splatter against the roof tiles. There was a moment where the red-head's heart falls and a sticky lump forms in her throat, refusing to be swallowed no matter how hard she tries.

"Beca?" she calls again, starting down the hall towards the bedroom they share, almost tripping on a stray pair of jeans that were strewn on the ground, cursing under her breath and moving faster. "Beca?!" her voice was urgent now, knuckles white as she gripped the door jamb and turned into the room.

Her breath escaped from her lungs in a heavy sigh of relief as she saw the outline of the tiny woman passed out on their bed, face pressed into the keyboard of her laptop, T-shirt hiked up about her waist and an empty bag of pretzels left abandoned at her fingertips.

 _Of course. She must have just fallen asleep while working on her latest project._ It was stupid of Chloe to assume anything else, but paranoia and anxiety that she would one day lose this woman always crept up on her. Unfounded fears of coming home one day and finding Beca gone, _or worse-_

She shook her head, the towel shifting on her head as she did, requiring her to stabilise it with one hand. Making her way over to the bed, Chloe gently sat down beside her sleeping girlfriend, reaching over and plucking the empty pretzels packet from where it sat and placing it on the side table. A small crumb remained present on the corner of Beca's lips, bringing a smile to the red-head's face.

Leaning down, Chloe swiped a thumb over the brunette's mouth, removing the offending piece of food. Beca's brow crinkled- just slightly- and she drew in a long breath.

"Mmm, you're home,"

"You fell asleep at the computer," Chloe spoke, her voice just above a whisper. She extended a hand, pushing her fingers through Beca's locks and brushing the strands out of the girl's face.

"I did?"

"You did."

Beca let out a soft grunt, struggling to open her eyes. They were a little cloudy at first, unfocused as they flickered over Chloe's features; it didn't take long though for everything to clear up, and Beca's eyes met her girlfriend's.

"Hey."

"Hey," Chloe replied, her lips curling into a smile of pure love as she continued to play with her lover's hair.

"Nice hat," raising an eyebrow, the corner of Beca's mouth turned up into a cheeky smile.

A look of confusion crossed Chloe's face, her brow furrowing before she remembered the towel wrapped around her hair. She let out a wispy laugh, her head and the towel bobbing up and down as she pointed to the accessory.

"Right, the towel. I uh- I got stuck in a downpour."

Beca's eyes brightened, the smile on her lips growing as she nodded her head in agreement. "Told you."

The red-head laughed, cupping her girlfriend's cheek and running the pad of her thumb over her skin; it was soft and warm, the sensation of it against her reminded her just how good the rest of her body felt too. Warmth crept up to her cheeks and she suddenly had an incredible desire to de-robe the both of them and curl up under the blankets.

"C'mon, into bed with you," Chloe said matter-of-factly, picking up her girlfriend's laptop and carefully carrying it over to their dresser; she sat it beside an inexpensive wooden frame that housed a photo of the two together, Beca grinning broadly as Chloe planted a firm kiss to her cheek.

Allowing herself a moment to smile at the photo, she clicked the laptop shut.

"Technically," Beca began in a teasing voice, propping herself up on an elbow, "I'm already in bed."

Chloe turned, raising an eyebrow and allowing her eyes to trail down the length of Beca's body, coming to rest on her exposed abdomen where tiny fingers were swinging the ribbon tie to her pyjama pants in a circular motion. Unable to help herself, she chewed on her lower lip, acutely aware of a warmth and tightness beginning to swell in her lower abdomen.

Moving, slow steps- one at a time- Chloe eventually came to stop at the edge of the bed where her lover was slowly sitting up. A predatory smile curled Beca's lips, those troublesome hands finding their way to the buttons on Chloe's jeans.

"Mmm... baby, but I need to shower," Chloe argued, not resisting in the slightest as the buttons were slowly plucked out of their holes, one by one. "I'm soaking wet..."

A soft chuckle sung from the brunette's throat, her hands tugging damp denim down the curves of Chloe's thighs.

"Oh, you _will_ be when I'm through with you."


End file.
